the_kings_avatarfandomcom-20200213-history
Tao Xuan
Tao Xuan was the CEO of Excellent Era. He drove Ye Xiu to retirement and gave his account, One Autumn Leaf, to Sun Xiang. He was a friend of Ye Xiu's since the creation of the club. But with time, their opinions clashed and plotted to remove Ye Xiu. After Excellent Era was relegated, losing against Ye Xiu's new team, Happy, he decided to sell the club and used the money to move to the USA and open a shop. Appearance Personality Tao Xuan is confident and thinks that he is always right. In the past, he cared more for the club and its members, but after the Glory Professional Alliance changed, he saw all the money it could generate. Greed caused his personality to change. History At first, he was a boss of an internet café and a player of Glory. Then, when he met Ye Xiu and Su Muqiu, he asked them to join his guild. When the formation of the Glory Professional Alliance was announced, he decided to form a team. He invited Ye Xiu and Su Muqiu to sign on with him, and bought Dancing Rain for RMB 450,000. But not long after, Su Muqiu died. To avoid hurting Ye Xiu and Su Mucheng, he avoided talking about Su Muqiu in front of them. However, they were okay talking about him.Prequel of TKA After winning so often, he saw the profit that he could make. Over time, he became greedy and wanted Ye Xiu to star in advertisements, but he refused. After Su Mucheng became profitable, he was frustrated to know that he could never benefit from Ye Xiu's fame as well. Tao Xuan began concocting a plan to remove him from the team, but first needed to find a replacement for One Autumn Leaf. Then, Sun Xiang debuted. Seeing the rookie's potential, he decided to transfer Sun Xiang to Excellent Era and kick out Ye Xiu. Plot Despite his meticulous plans, the team is ultimately relegated in Season 8. Participating in the Challengers League, they shockingly lost to Happy in the finals. Excellent Era loses everything and is forced to disband. With the players transferred and the team sold, Tao Xuan moves to the USA and opens a shop. Volume 6: Mainstream Tank Tao Xuan goes to Happy Internet cafe, where Chen Guo walks him over to Ye Xiu. Tao Xuan offers Ye Xiu a temporary coaching position for Excellent Era. Tao Xuan argues that Ye Xiu needs to focus on entertaining the fans to help Excellent Era grow instead of Ye Xiu’s intense focus on victory through practicality and intricate strategy. Tao Xuan declares that Ye Xiu’s dream to win another championship will not happen. Tao Xuan walks to the door and offers the One Autumn Leaf account for a high price to Ye Xiu as a friendly gesture. Tao Xuan is surprised that Ye Xiu wants Dancing Rain instead of One Autumn Leaf. Tao Xuan promises to sell Dancing Rain to Ye Xiu in principle. Tao Xuan leaves the room and walks back to Excellent Era headquarters.Chapter 509 References Category:Excellent Era Category:Internet Cafe